How to Love
by AraAra Siluman Katak
Summary: fict baru di fandom ini... RoyXfemEd, dan masih banyak kejutan di dalam..  gak pinter bikin summary. langsung baca aja.  DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


Haaayyyy….. minnaaaa….

Ara hadir di fandom favorit ke dua Ara ni, Fullmetal Alchemist. Seperti biasa, Ara bikin cerita bersambung. Di sini ceritanya Ed itu gak pake automail, Al juga bukan yang baju zirah yang maen, tapi yang manusia.

Oke, dari pada banyak bacot mendingan kita langsung ja.

**Disclaimer :** FMA punya Hiromu Arakawa sensei.

**Pairing : **RoyFemEd, EnFemEd (Envy Ed)

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Warning :** OOC, Typo, Fem!Ed….!membaca fict ini dapat menyebabkan gatal-gatal pada mata, infeksi pada imajinasi dan hal-hal lain yang menyebabkan kegilaan. Alur maju-mundur-kanan-kiri, maka dari itu saudara-saudara, turunkan harga soto! Loh, kok gak nyambung.

Langsung baca aja…

**How to Love**

**Chapter 1**

pagi ini, matahari tampak kurang bersemangat membagikan cahaya hangatnya. Hal itu terbukti dari beberapa awan gelap yang menutupi sang surya tersebut. Dan cerita ini dimulai pada hari berawan di sebuah rumah yang sangat sederhana. Sebuah rumah milik keluarga Elric Bersaudara. Dua orang kakak adik yang tinggal berdua di rumah yang sederhana tersebut. Mereka adalah, Edward Elric sang kakak dan Alphonse Elric sang adik. Mari kita ke perkenalan tokoh terlebih dahulu.

Pertama kita kenalkan si Elric sulung, Edward. Biarpun namanya Edward, tapi dia adalah seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun yang sangat cerdas, energik, dan pantang menyerah. Edward berperawakan lebih kecil dibanding teman-temannya, rambutnya panjang sepinggang berwarna emas, senada dengan warna iris matanya. Dia sangat ramah kepada siapapun, kecuali orang yang mengatainya 'kecil','cebol', atau apapun yang menyinggung tinggi badannya. Satu lagi, Edward adalah seorang brother complex.

Selanjutnya kita kenalkan si Elric bungsu, Alphonse. Seorang remaja laki-laki berusia 15 tahun yang lemah lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya. Rambutnya pendek dan warnanya lebih gelap dari milik kakanya, begitu juga dengan warna matanya. Hanya Alphonse lah yang bisa menghentikan kakaknya yang sedang marah. Ya, bisa dibilang Al adalah tombol off kemarahan Ed. Sejak lahir, Al mewarisi penyakit dari ibu mereka, yaitu leukemia, sehingga tubuhnya begitu ringkih dan gampang sakit. Hal itu pulalah yang sering membuatnya sedikit merasa tidak berguna dan malah hanya merepotkan kakak semata wayangnya. Apalagi disaat penyakitnya kumat, mau tak mau kakanya akan meninggalkan pelajaran untuk mengantarnya pulang karena mereka memang satu sekolah. Walaupun kakaknya sering bilang 'tidak apa-apa', tetap saja hal itu mengganjal pikirannya.

Sekarang Ed sedang memasukkan bekal buatannya ke dalam tas sekolah Al saat dilihatnya Al menghampirinya di dapur.

"Kak, kak Envy sudah dating. Sebaiknya kita cepat." Ujar Al sambil memnamtu Ed. Kemudian Ed menyerahkan sebuah bentou kepada Al.

"Kau duluan saja. Dan berikan ini pada Envy." Perintah Ed yang kemudian dengan ikhlas dilaksanakan oleh Al. Ed pun segera menyusul mereka begitu urusannya di dapur telah selesai.

Ed menyambar tasnya dan bergegas menuju pintu depan di mana adiknya dan seorang yang sangat berjasa baginya sedang menunggunya. Ya, Envy adalah teman sekelas Ed. Tidak hanya itu, Envy juga merupakan tunangan Ed walaupun itu bisa dibilang pertunangan secara terpaksa. Orang tua Envy adalah teman baik orang tua Ed yang sudah lama meninggal. Setelah orang tua Ed tiada, orang tua Envy bersedia mengurus Ed dan Al serta menjamin kesembuhan Al kelak, jika Ed bersedia menjadi menantu mereka. Ed yang merasa tak punya pilihan saat itu hanya bisa menerima tawaran tersebut. Lagipula, tidak ada alas an baginya untuk tidak menyukai Envy yang selalu bersikap baik padanya dan Al.

"Ayo! Berangkat!" ujar gadis berambut emas yang dikepang satu ke belakang setelah memastikan bahwa pintu rumahnya terkunci rapat. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model duri rubuh ( ah, bingung model rambutnya envy pa namanya) tersenyum membalas ajakan sang kekasih yang sangat disayanginya tersebut.

Kemudian mereka pun pergi ke sekolah bertiga dengan menaiki kereta. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka bisa saja memakai kendaraan pribadi milik Envy. Namun Ed selalu menolak dengan alasan mobilnya sempit. Tapi nampaknya pagi ini merupakan awal dari kesialan Ed. Kereta yang mereka naiki sekarang penuh sesak, tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi itu merupakan kesalahan Ed yang bangun kesiangan karena mengerjakan tugas sampai jam tiga pagi ( kebiasaan author tuh..). alhasil, ia bangun kesiangan.

Kereta yang sesak membuat Ed harus waspada pada para orang iseng yang sering memanfaatkan kesempatan menyentuh gadis-gadis yang sedang hilang konsentrasi, itu lah yang seharusnya dilakukan Ed. Tapi sepertinya ia lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan adik satu-satunya ketimbang keselamatannya. Pandangan sepasang iris berwarna emas itu tak lepas dari sosok adiknya yang kini sedang bersusah payah agar dapat bernafas lega.

"Al..! kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ed setengah berteriak agar suaranya sampai di telinga Al. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ed sedikit lega melihat respon adiknya. Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu yang asing terasa sedang meraba bagian sensitifnya yang berada di belakang. Saat menengok, ia tak melihat seorang pun memasang tampang mencurigakan. Ia pun menyimpulkan bahwa tadi itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang tadi. Tapi kali ini ia langsung dipeluk oleh seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah tunangannya.

"Tenang. Sekarang kau aman. Tak akan ada yang berani menyentuhmu lagi." Ujar Envy menenangkan Ed. 'Tuh kan. Envy selalu baik padaku, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa mencintainya dengan tulus.' Batin Ed berkata. Ia memang menerima tawaran keluarga Homuncullus, keluarganya Envy. Tapi ia belum sepenuhnya yakin, apakah ia benar-benar mencintai Envy seperti Envy mencintainya?

….

"pppfffuuuuuaaaahhhh….." ketiga orang yang baru turun dari kereta dengan serempak itu langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Maafkan aku, Al. besok kita tidak akan naik kereta yang penuh lagi. Kakak akan bangun pagi." Ujar Ed sambil menggenggam tangan adiknya yang memang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Al hanya nyengir garing, tau banget kebiasaan kakaknya kalau lagi minta maaf pada dirinya.

"Kan udah sering kubilang, naik mobilku aja.." ujar Envy tak mau diacuhkan.

"Udah kubilang, mobilmu itu sempit. Lain kali kalo mau ngajak aku sama Al, kamu harus bawa truk.." ujar ed santai sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kedua orang yang mengikutinya hanya saling pandang dan kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan gadis peringkat pertama di Amestris High School itu.

…

"Kalo kerasa sakit langsung kirim e-mail, kalo pulang telat juga harus kirim e-mail, jangan maen yang capek-capek, habis makan bekal jangan lupa minum obatnya,dan…."

"Ya.. ya… sudah.. sudah… ke kelas sana. Aku sudah hapal pesan singkat kakak yang panjang(?) itu." Al langsung memotong pesan dari kakanya yang selalu rutin dikumandangkan sebelum mereka pisah ke kelas masing-masing. Ed cemberut menanggapi sikap Al.

"Kakak jelek kalau cemberut.." ledek Al yang langsung dapat cacian dan makian dari Ed. Seandainya Envy tidak segera menyeret Ed ke kelas, sudah dapat dipastikan akan ada koser musik luar biasa di kelas X.A tersebut.

"Pagi, Ed." Sapa seorang siswi berambut pirang panjang yang selalu membawa tang, obeng, kunci ingris, perancis, china(?), kunci monyet, harimau, orang utan(?), ke mana-mana. Gadis itu bernama Winry Rockbell,teman sekelas Ed dan Envy.

Ed menjawab dengan suara lantang dan bersemangat khasnya. Teman-teman sekelas yang sudah berada di kelas pun tertawa mendengar suara cempreng milik primadona sekolah tersebut. Ed pun duduk di bangkunya yang berada di samping bangku Envy.

"Terima kasih bekalnya, ya? Nanti kita makan siang di atap ?" Ed mengangguk pelan menanggapi ajakan Envy. Envy yang melihat gelagat yang tak biasa dari kekasihnya tersebut langsung melontarkan pertanyaan 'ada apa' yang sangat standar ditanyakan pada kondisi seperti ini.

"Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk.. hhooooaaammhhh….." ujar Ed yang menguap lebar tanpa menutup mulutnya.

"Kau sakit? wajahmu pucat, lho." Ed menggeleng sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

"Kau mau ke mana? Sebentar lagi bel masuk..!" teriak Envy pada sosok yang menghilang di balik pintu kelas sambil melambaikan sebelah tak mengejarnya karena takut terlambat masuk kelas.

Sedangkan Ed, kini sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Langkahnya kini tertuju pada ruangan favoritnya di sekolah ini, laboratorium. Ruangan di mana ia bebas bereksperimen menciptakan berbagai macam penemuan dari percampuran berbagai macam unsur. Ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu dari perjuangan seorang gadis untuk menciptakan obat untuk penyakit adiknya. Langkahnya tak gentar sedikit pun saat menuju ruangan tersebut.

Sampai langkahnya terhenti karena melihat sesosok manusia yang asing di pengelihatan dan ingatannya. Seorang pria berambut hitam yang mengenakan jas putih seperti yang biasa ia gunakan saat bereksperimen. Sosok itu saat ini sedang menyelidik sesuatu yang berada di balik lensa mikroskop.

Ed hendak memanggil pria tersebut, namun pria tersebut keburu menoleh dan menyadari keberadaan seorang gadis beriris emas yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Pandangan keduanya bertemu, membuat keduanya terbelalak. Ternyata pria tersebut memiliki mata seindah langit malam tanpa bintang yang akan berhasil menyeret siapa pun ke dalam kegelapan jika menatapnya dengan lekat.

'siapa dia?' batin Ed..

Bersambung…

Minna… chap awal pendek.. gomen ya.. maaf juga kalo terlalu OOC, selai karena saya penggemar RoyEd, saya juga penggemar Envy… maka dari itu, saya buat pairing ini.

Buat yang udah mampir, arigatou banget ya…

And jangan lupa review….


End file.
